


The Softest Answer

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/670923">The Hardest Choice</a>".  Read that first, this will make more sense.</p>
<p>BlackMorgan planted the seed in my mind that "The Hardest Choice" needed an answer...</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Softest Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "[The Hardest Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670923)". Read that first, this will make more sense.
> 
> BlackMorgan planted the seed in my mind that "The Hardest Choice" needed an answer...

After three years, he came home. He missed John and wanted to tell him everything.

Everything.

But he had a question to ask also.

“Why did you choose this,” Sherlock held up his dressing gown, “to bury me in?”

“We didn’t actually bury you in it though, did we?” John was still a bit bewildered, but happy, to find Sherlock back in his life. Elated in fact, to have the mad man back and whole. 

“No, you didn’t. I’m sorry.” He’d said ‘sorry’ so many times it was starting to lose its power. “But why this?”

“It’s stupid.” John blushed but held Sherlock’s gaze.

“Tell me anyway.” Sherlock stepped close enough to feel the heat coming off John.

“I wanted you to be comfortable.” John said, softly.

Sherlock took John in a firm embrace, kissed his temple and said, “Thank you.” John’s arms stole around Sherlock’s waist and he began to cry, just a little.

“I missed you so much Sherlock.” He pulled back and looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock drew John’s dog tags from his pocket and the disks clinked together as he placed the chain around John’s neck.

“And these?”

“I wanted part of me to always be with you.” 

Placing his hand on Sherlock’s chest, “And for the last three years, this is where my heart has been.”


End file.
